Across the Stars
by JMoonrise
Summary: With the rise of the Empire, his life came crashing down. Now all he can do is look across the stars, and hope that some day they'll meet again. AU after AoTC
1. The Jedi from Tatooine

**AN- I've decided to try my hand at writing Star Wars fanfics. This is very much AU after AotC. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Sweat dripped down the weathered face of a young man, who could've been handsome in his own right if not for the weathered look he carried. The two suns of Tatooine beat down on him as he worked on the vaporator on his stepfather's moisture farm.

He was the only one in the family capable of fixing machinery. His stepbrother was quite incompetent, and usually spent most of his days being infatuated by his new bride. He didn't begrudge the man his happiness though. He only wished that he would put in some work on the farm so that it wasn't all left to him.

He wiped the sweat away from his overheated face. The man didn't have to glance in a mirror to know that his cheeks were flushed red with heat. His skin was thick after spending many years on the planet, but occasionally there were days where the temperature would reach a record high. It could be brutal.

He finished tightening the pipe. It would need to be replaced in a few weeks, but for not it was stable enough to continue to perform to expectations.

The blond man gathered his tools, and headed back towards his family's homestead. His pants clung to his skin, and his shirt was soaked through with sweat. He would have to take a quick shower to cool off.

The Lars' were some of the only family he had left in the galaxy after the death of his mother by Tusken Raiders. The event was something he preferred never to dwell on because it brought back memories he wished not think about and feelings he refused to feel again.

He smiled at the sight before him as he entered the sand hut. On the floor was one of his favorite people. As if sensing his presence, her head swiveled in his direction and she let out a loud squeal as she flung herself at him. He barely set down his tools before his arms were full of his daughter.

"Daddy, you're back." She breathed into his neck with a soft whisper. "You were gone 'fore I got up."

He smiled as he set her down and smoothed out her flyaway curls. "I had to get my chores done, and then one of the vaporators needed to be fixed. You were sleeping peacefully."

She fixed him with an annoyed look as she planted her hands on her hips. "Daddy, that's no 'cuse. I'm five now. I no longa little. You pwomised that I could help." He had a hard time taking her seriously, but he knew better than to laugh when she was being serious. She took after him more than he would've liked. He could only imagine his master's reaction to knowing that he had to deal with someone very much similar to himself.

"I'm sorry princess. But you also had school today. You didn't do it yesterday." She was schooled on the Holonet as it was easier than having her travel to Mos Espa to attend school with other children. He preferred for her not to be away from the homestead unless accompanied by him.

Her lip jutted out and she made Ewok eyes at him. "That's not fair." She exclaimed before stomping to her room.

There was a chuckle from behind him and he turned to see Beru observing with a faint smile. "She's just like you from the stories your mother used to tell." His eyes dropped to the floor at the mention of her. "She would be proud that you're taking care of your little girl, and she's probably laughing at you." He conceded that his mother probably enjoyed watching him interact with his daughter. "She loved you more than anything." She squeezed his hand as she walked by. He was slightly disturbed at how close she had gotten without him noticing.

He couldn't help but feel jealous that she had spent time with his mother before she passed whereas he literally spoke to her in her dying moments. "Sometimes I'm not so sure." He muttered, taking a seat on a nearby chair.

While he was older and far more mature, he had made so many mistakes. He failed her in the worst ways possible. He helped Palpatine take over the galaxy by not informing the Jedi council of the Sith Lord. He nearly became the man's apprentice until he sensed something off with his dreams. They weren't the same as the one's that warned him about his mother. They were much darker, and he could feel the tempting call of the dark side of the force.

It was only the thought of his mother, wife, and unborn child that kept him from turning and pledging his allegiance to a man that was pure evil. It was his attachments that kept him sane and a stronghold on who he was. The Jedi would not have approved, but he never truly fit in with them. He was different, and while once that would have made him angry, he accepted it because it saved him.

 _Four years ago_

 _He and Padmé stared tearfully at one another as their decision weighed on them. They knew what they had to, but it didn't stop it from hurting._

" _I c-can't." His wife cried into their newborn son's fuzz. She clutched him tightly to her chest as she heaved, her chest constricting painfully. "I n-n-need a-ll of you." He kissed her head, his heart full of love. While he knew she would beg to differ, he had never seen her more beautiful than in that moment._

" _I promise I'll keep Leia safe. You'll meet her again one day just like I'll meet Luke." The baby in his arms squawked indignantly as she was feeling neglected._

 _His wife released a watery chuckle. "She's already got your personality." Her eyes lingered on the baby, and he felt her pain echo through the force. He felt the same, and the bond between the two of them caused an ache._

" _This won't be the last time we see each other. Just know that Leia and I love you more than anything, and if it were possible, none of us would be separating." Unfortunately with the issuing of Order 66, he was unable to return to Coruscant._

 _Darth Sidious did not know about the twins, and it would appear suspicious if Senator Amidala suddenly disappeared after signing the Delegation of 2000. She had to stay. The new emperor had no idea about his children, and he put a block in Luke's head to mask his son's force signature. Luke would never know about his abilities. He would be like every other boy, and when they met again, the block would be removed. It was the only way to protect them._

" _Leia and I will be leaving the Core, and heading past the Colonies and Inner Rim. We can't stay here."_

" _No," Padmé clutched his arm tightly as she refused to release him. "You can't. That's so far. Luke and I will be on Naboo, and you two will be Sith knows where."_

 _He sighed because he knew what he was going to have to do. It was unethical, but entirely necessary given the situation. He called on ability to connect with the Force, and used it to mind control his wife. It took everything he had considering she was not weak minded. "You were on your way back to Naboo when you suddenly went into labor." He bit his lip to hold the tears burning his eyes._

" _I was on my way back to Naboo when I went into labor." She repeated back mindlessly. He could feel her trying to fight his control, but this was for her own good._

" _The pilot agreed to stop at Polis Massa to get you to a medical center. You delivered a healthy baby boy, but you don't remember who his father is. You aren't married, and you were only friends with Anakin Skywalker." Her mental ability to shield herself naturally was strong, but he was stronger. When they met again, he would fix it. For now, he knew she would be happier not remembering. He would have to remember for the both of them._

" _Goodbye my Angel, until we meet again." He felt the pain she would carry in her heart as he walked away. While her head would not remember, the heart was something that refused to be controlled._

 _Palpatine would not know what happened to Anakin Skywalker because he no longer existed. He was a phantom. He disappeared one night, and all anyone had were stories of what happened to the Hero with No Fear. He happily fed rumors to those passing through Tatooine whenever the opportunity arose. Anakin Skywalker stopped existing the day his children were born._

He knocked on his temperamental daughter's door. He then heard her thoughts through the Force and frowned immediately. _Eh chu ta!_ His wife would murder him with her bare hands if she ever discovered that their daughter knew how to swear in Huttese.

He entered her room without permission and raised a brow at her. Leia glared back at him. "Hunka be," he pointed at her bed. She had the nerve to scowl and stomp over to her bed as she muttered a few more swear words. He couldn't exactly reproach her because he knew where she got them. He often swore in his head or sometimes he and Owen let a few words slip out in frustration.

"Leia try to be more mindful of your language. I know you hear it a lot, but it isn't appropriate for little girls to say." He regretted his words at once as he saw the little gleam in her eyes.

"So then when I olda?" He swore softly under his breath. He dug himself a hole.

He ran a hand through his hair as he considered his next words carefully. His daughter was quite the trickster. "How about we talk about it when you're older?"

She sighed but conceded defeat. "Can you tell me a story? Maybe about the Kwee-Kunee?" Leia's favorite stories involved a Queen and a former slave.

"I'll tell you a new one about your favorite. Once upon a time ago, there lived a fourteen year old queen. Her home world was being invaded…" Fifteen minutes later, he tucked her blanket around her. It was her favorite, and she refused to part with it.

"When will you tell her the truth about the Queen?" Anakin startled at the sudden appearance of his sister-in-law. He was a bit out of practice with detecting others through the Force. He kept a low profile, and rarely used it except to communicate with his daughter on occasion.

He slumped against the wall. "I'm not sure if I ever will. She's young and idealistic right now. I don't know anything about how her mother is doing, and I wouldn't want to tell her only for her to ask me where she is. She could be on Naboo, Coruscant, anywhere in the Core Worlds to be honest. I don't want to ruin her belief in happy endings."

Beru smiled sympathetically at him. "I have a feeling one day you and her won't be here. There are bigger things out there for you Anakin Skywalker. You were never meant to stay here on Tatooine for a lifetime. You're far more special to continue to waste your life. You should be doing something to help the cause. If you want your family, you sure aren't acting like it." He blinked at her as she left him with those parting words.

She was right as she always was. He had known her since they were children, and back then she had a tendency to be correct in her analysis of him. He needed to be doing something. He was not someone who could sit idly by and watch as the rest of the galaxy did the dirty work.

If he wanted his happily ever after, he was going to fight for it. He started making plans in his head, and figured a good place to start was tracking down his old master.

* * *

A woman sat in her senatorial pod, and watched as this farce continued. The Imperial Senate was useless. They had no actual power, but gave the illusion that planets still had a voice. It was mostly used for political advantage, and for Imperial propaganda. All she wanted was to be at home with her little boy.

The debates continued until six o'clock. She wearily returned to her office where her handmaiden and friend Dormé watched Luke. He was curled up on the chaise she had. He was beautiful and innocent as he snored softly. She loved to watch him sleep. In the beginning she watched him sleep every night to make sure he was real and that he never stopped breathing. She was such a nervous wreck.

"How was he?" She asked her friend.

The woman smiled up at her as her remained on her Holopad. "He was an angel. He complained about doing his homework. We then practiced futhark." It was the formal written language on their home planet. She wanted Luke to know it for when they were home. "He fell asleep at half past."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." She called.

Bail Organa entered with a grim expression. "We must talk immediately." He passed a piece of paper to her as they shook hands. "I'll see you soon Senator."

She nodded to him as Dormé walked him out. "I'm going to call it a day." She gently lifted her sleeping son into her arms and the two walked to meet her speeder. She knew whatever Bail wanted to discuss was about the Rebellion.

Upon entering her penthouse, she tucked her son in and changed her clothes. She was anxious as she awaited her friend and colleague. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad news that he needed to deliver to her. The two of them along with Mon Mothma were the leaders of the Rebellion, and therefore a lot of secrecy and hiding was necessary.

The door buzzed and she immediately went to answer. She pushed the button to open the doors, and Bail and Mon entered in a rush. "What's this about?" She asked them.

"We've received some news from Obi-wan." He was not officially apart of the Rebellion as the Jedi were being hunted. He travelled the galaxy searching for the remaining Jedi. "He's been in touch with his former Padawan."

She couldn't contain the way her heart stuttered to life. "General Skywalker?" Her heart fluttered as his name slipped past her lips.

"Yes, Mon and I are leaving the city tomorrow to rendezvous with him. He wants to join, but we want to make sure that it is definitely him. We were wondering if you would be willing to accompany us as you knew him better than we did." The prospect of seeing him again caused her stomach to flip.

Padmé bit down on her lip as she considered their proposition. "I don't know. What will I do with Luke? I cannot leave him here."

Mon snapped her fingers, startling her partners. "You can bring him with. He can keep a secret, yes?" Padmé nodded. "Then it is settled. Leave word with your office, that you'll be taking a bit of a vacation with your son. We are leaving at dawn."

The former queen, now Senator had the feeling her life was about to change. She just didn't know if it was going to be good or bad.

* * *

 **AN- Thoughts?**


	2. Falling

**AN- Hello people of earth, I won't be able to update frequently or regularly because the new semester just started. But I promise I won't abandon this story. Anyways I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

They departed two days later with some tearful goodbyes from Beru and Leia. Owen and Cliegg would never admit to such an unmanly act, though he was nearly positive that he spotted the two of them wiping their eyes discreetly. Although they claimed it was merely sand in their eyes.

 _Leia clung to her grandfather for all intents and purposes as her father paid for their transportation off the dust ball. "I'll miss you granddad."_

 _Cliegg smiled down at the little girl. While she greatly resembled her mother, he saw a lot of Shmi in her as well from her fiery spirit to the way she smiled. Shmi lived on in her son and grandchildren, and it was hard to be sad with those reminders. "I will miss you with all my heart my little Ley-Ley." He kissed her hair and squeezed her tightly once more. He discreetly wiped the moisture from his eyes._

" _You take care son, and when everything is settled you better bring my grandson with you as well." He knew his wife would be proud to see the man her son had grown in to. There was an air of maturity that he didn't have ten years before. The arrogance had faded, and what was left was a humble, down to Tatooine man. "Your mother couldn't stop talking about how proud she was that her son was a Jedi. She would be pleased to see you today."_

" _Thank you Cliegg, for everything." He hugged the man who was like a father to him._

 _Leia was wrapped up in her aunt's arms as both of them cried. "Come on Leia, it is time to go sweetheart." She reluctantly pulled away and waved to her family as they boarded the ship that would take her away from the only home she had ever known. She had never seen space before at least in her living memory._

"Daddy, who is this friend of yours we are meeting?" It was question after question with his curious little one. He wondered how his mother had done it.

Anakin sighed as it would be rather difficult to explain to his daughter everything. "He's an old friend of mine. I've known him since I was a few years older than you now."

Her eyes were round with surprise. "But daddy you're so old. That's a longtime." He pursed his lips and resisted the childish urge to say that her mother was older than him. "What's the planeeto we are going to again? He enjoyed when his daughter switched between Basic and Huttese. It was often entertaining to him. She spoke both languages flawlessly.

"It's in the Core Worlds. It's name is Hosnian Prime." He didn't know much about the planet as he spent majority of his time on missions. He never had the opportunity to travel for leisure in his old life.

"So there is the Deep Core, the Core, Inner Rim, Mid Rim, Colonies, Outer Rim, and Deep Space?" Leia was far smarter than he was at her age. He didn't have the opportunity to go to school because of his status as a slave. He supposed he never needed it though because he preferred working with machinery. "That's a lot of planets. What do you think is in Deep Space? It's an unex- unexpl-"

"Unexplored territory, I believe there are more planets and stars. There are probably all kinds of other species." Leia's eyes widened with wonder.

"I'm going to explore it one day." She firmly declared. He kissed her head, but secretly promised she would never be more than a few hours in hyperspace away from him. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He glanced down at her. She fidgeted and her hands were unable to remain still in her lap.

She inhaled a deep breath and he prepared for whatever it was making her this nervous. "I was playing with Ana, and she said that to have a baby you need a mommy and a daddy. But I only gots a daddy. So where's my mommy?"

 _Kark_! "Leia, honey you had a mommy. But she had to go away. It wasn't safe for us to be with her. She loves you so much baby girl, and I know she would be here if she could." _If she remembered…_ "You'll meet her one day when it is safe."

The little girl huffed, but seemed mollified for the moment. He knew that wasn't the last time she would bring up the topic, and he was aware it would arise one day. He just wasn't prepared for that day. "Why don't you try sleeping? We will be there in a few hours."

She attempted to tell him she wasn't sleepy, but then her mouth opened wide into a yawn and her eyes blinked sluggishly. "'Kay daddy." She mumbled tiredly as she laid her head in his lap.

His little girl never could resist the call of sleep. As she slept, he tried to think of something to say to his friend/brother. It was obvious that he had clearly broken the code, but what made it worse was that he had not attempted to contact any survivors over the last five years.

He glanced out into his view of space, and can't help but wish he was with her. His mother used to tell him a story about a pair of lovers. They were fated never to be together because they were star crossed. They lived across the galaxy from one another, and they came from different worlds. In the end, the only way they could be together was in death because life only separated them. At the time, he focused more on the fighting scenes and never contemplated the love story. He thought girls besides his mother were gross creatures.

Now he understood the meaning of the story. His mother told him the stars controlled everything, that everyone's destiny was mapped out in them. He couldn't help but think that was partially true. The Force created everything including the stars. She said that star crossed lovers were always doomed from the start that despite everything, they would never truly be able to be together at least in the world of the living.

While their love spawned their beautiful children, he nearly helped with the destruction of the Republic because of his desire to save her. If he had realized sooner that the Chancellor had planted those dreams in his mind, then he would have never kept the secret from the Jedi council. His future was clouded as Yoda once told him it would be because of his fear to let things go.

Most of all he hated that the grand master was correct. He saw right through Anakin, and was right to be wary of him. He almost turned to the dark side in an attempt to stop fate, but Yoda was correct that what ever occurred was the will of the Force. If Padmé had died in childbirth there would be nothing he could do to stop it. He had to accept that there were things beyond his control, and that sometimes there was a bigger plan at work.

He watched another family on the ship. There were two parents with two children and a baby. The children were probably around Leia's age. The family was huddled together with the mother and father sharing hushed whispers. He missed the days when he could talk to his wife.

Landing on the planet caused a slight disorientation for both him and Leia. He was unused to the pull of gravity on this planet. He hailed a speeder and the driver helped him load their two bags. Neither had very many belongings, and that made it much easier for them to pack. She cuddled into him in the back, and he could feel her shivering. "It's cold." She informed him sadly as a shiver ran up her spine.

Anakin forgot about the fluctuating temperatures on other planets as Tatooine generally stayed within a certain standard degree range. It was either or hot or extremely hot. "You'll get used to it baby. It takes a bit of time before you'll soon adjust." She nodded her head, but he could feel her doubt through the Force.

They arrived at their destination, and he paid the driver the required credits. The two entered a grungy apartment building causing his little princess to wrinkle her nose. "It's not very pretty." Leia had a thing for aesthetics,, and was judgmental when something didn't meet her standards.

"No, but it's not supposed to. I need you to be quiet for me. No talking unless addressed." Leia held out her pinky and he chuckled at her adorableness. "I love you sweetheart." They took the lift to the fourth floor, and Leia clutched the back of her father's leg.

He knocked on the door. He heard the electric whir of a lightsaber, and rolled his eyes at his master. He doubted imps would be knocking. The door slid open, and there was Obi-wan. "Anakin?" His head tilted and his hand came up to his beard.

"Still with me old man?" He teased playfully. "It's too bad that I didn't cause most of those greys myself."

Obi-wan frowned at him. "Still with the jokes I see. I'm not much older than you are, my former Padawan." Anakin begged to differ with that opinion. His former master was almost fourteen years older than him.

"I'm in my twenties old man."

The old man rolled his eyes, and allowed him entrance. He felt the exact moment that the man caught sight of his daughter. "Who is this?" He asked. Anakin couldn't really gauge his actual feelings because he was shielding.

Anakin gently pried his daughter from his leg. "This is my five year old daughter Leia." She kept her head bowed and stood before his 'brother'. She was being shy, which was unusual for her. Normally she would be defiant and confident in the presence of a stranger as if to prove who the tougher person was. People normally broke off eye contact with her because his young daughter made them uncomfortable.

"You always were a rule breaker." Obi-wan narrowed his eyes as he observed the girl. "She's quite strong in the force. How have you hidden her all this time?" He had never felt her presence before, but it was almost as bright as her father's.

"She was born on Empire Day. We escaped to my home planet where I stayed with my stepfather and his family." He ran a hand through his daughter's silky, chestnut colored curls. She looked at her father and smiled brightly.

Obi-wan considered the girl before him. "Who is her mother?" He had his suspicions, Anakin could tell, but he would never be able to prove them. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it out loud.

"She was someone I once knew. But she has no idea about Leia. She was unaware of what was happening at the time. I took Leia to protect her because she was force sensitive, and her mid-chlorian count is nearly as high as my own. Palpatine would've discovered her." He shook his head to clear away those dark thoughts. "I've raised her with some extra help."

"Hmm…" was all the master said as he stroked his beard. "It's nice to meet you little one." He held out his hand for to shake, which she did with a nice firm shake.

"My daddy said you knew him when he was a few life years older than me. Is that true?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The older man smirked at the younger man. "Well she's certainly inherited your personality." Anakin could feel his mirth at the situation. "Yes, it's true. I met him when he was nine. He was my apprentice for many years before he became a knight."

"Wow!" She exclaimed with excitement. "Nobody knew daddy 'fore 'cept Kitser. He always says daddy is a real lucky-" Anakin quickly covered his daughter's mouth.

Obi-wan glared at him reproachfully. "For force sake Anakin, she's five." He shook his head in amusement at the situation. He never once imagined that his student would break the Code. Then again, he wasn't entirely surprised, and he supposed it had a lot to do with the fact that Anakin could never fully rid himself of his attachments. He knew what it felt like to be able to openly love, and it was hard to choose a life where that no longer existed. "What would her mother say if she heard her?"

"I'm nearly positive she will murder me. I'm hoping one day they'll be able to meet. Hopefully when the Empire is destroyed. Right now it's not safe for her to know about Leia."

As they talked more and Leia napped, Obi-wan grew certain he knew the identity of the girl's mother. There was only one woman in the entire galaxy that Anakin would procreate with. Leia was the spitting image of her, but she inherited much of her father's disposition. It suited the young girl and it was like the perfect revenge for his former Padawan.

"I want to join the Rebellion. I know Senator Organa and Mothma are the leaders as they were some of the more outspoken members of the Delegation of 2000." He wasn't entirely interested in politics, but he knew when they all signed that document, they put death sentences on their heads. The Emperor was currently unable to remove them as it would most assuredly cause uprisings on their home planets, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to find some way to discredit them and label them traitors. He undermined the work of the Senate for over thirty years.

"I'll have to contact them through secret channels. All communication is monitored heavily by the Empire, and we've created a secret network to exchange information. These are dark times, and unfortunately freedom and democracy have died."

Anakin dropped his gaze as guilt overwhelmed him. His past actions helped serve the dark side. He fell right into the Chancellor's trap. "I have a confession. I knew it was him. I discovered it that night at the opera house. I did not reveal the information to the council for many reasons. I had become disillusioned with the Order. I felt the deep mistrust in many of the members. And Palpatine offered me something that at the time I couldn't refuse. He told me that he could help me save someone I loved who I saw dying." Obi-wan knew about Anakin and his prophetic dreams.

"I'm deeply ashamed to admit that I was naïve and arrogant. I believed myself to be better, and that I did not need you guys anymore. It was only when I meditated that I sensed that if I continued down that path, my actions would lead to the death of this person. I realized that it was the Force attempting to warn me, and Palpatine was using it to lure me to the dark side." He hated thinking about the time when he was vulnerable and young enough to believe that the man he believed to be his friend would help him.

"He was your friend. It was understandable that you trusted him. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but what makes me proud is that despite everything you turned away from the temptation of the dark side." He stared at his student in awe at the man he had grown into. "I'm proud of you. You could've fallen, but you chose not to."

Anakin pursed his lips. "I've still done terrible things. I have something to confess. Before the whole Count Dooku poo doo on Geonosis, Padmé and I visited Tatooine as you are aware. Well after my mother died in my arms, I killed the people who took her and everyone in their tribe. I was angry and I wanted revenge. I wanted them to feel my pain. It was awful afterwards when I had time to actually think about my actions. Just because they hurt me, did not mean I was required to do the same to them." Regret, shame, and guilt shaded his aura.

Obi-wan knew that he was still the boy he raised. He had fallen off his path, but he found a way to return to where he belonged. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand because I cannot compare any of my relationships to what you felt for your mother. I know those dreams tortured your soul, and that you felt responsible for what happened. But I believe it was the will of the force. If you were meant to save her, you would have." He patted his knee before he headed to the kitchen to make tea.

He knew his Padawan wouldn't actually drink it, but just the act of holding the cup was good for gathering one's thoughts and feelings. It helped with the healing of the soul. "You're not evil Anakin. You are human. I think the problem with the Order was that we cut out the world with our no attachments rule. We became less like everyone else. Besides there are many people who have fallen to the temptation of the dark side without a reason as good as yours. We had grown arrogant and complacement." He poured the tea into the cups. Anakin was shocked at his brother's words because if there was anyone loyal to the Order, it was Obi-wan.

Anakin held the cup in his hands and savored the warmth. He had to admit it was colder than he was accustomed to after five years living in the desert. He savored the warmth it provided. "I guess I'm having a hard time forgiving myself. My daughter would have a mother if I informed the council of what was actually going. We could've apprehended him." It was still hard for him to come to terms with everything that occurred five years before.

He still felt betrayed by Palpatine as he had trusted him when felt he had no one else to confide in, but then to find out the man was only using him hurt deeply. It was just another person who wanted to use him for his abilities and their own agenda. There weren't many people who ever made him feel welcome, and accepted him flaws and all. "A lot of my resentment for the Order was a result of him constantly whispering in my ear. He told me what I wanted to hear, and he fed the flame to my anger."

"What were you angry about, may I ask?"

"So many things. I wanted to belong, but even within the Temple I was still an outsider. I wasn't allowed to have attachments. I know that attachments can lead people to do desperate things and result in them turning to the dark side because there can be negative feelings such as possession and jealousy. I understand those emotions. I've experienced them for myself. But shutting people off from the outside world isn't good either." He took a deep, soothing breath to calm himself. He practiced at working to control his anger and temper, something his younger self had never done. "The reason it was easy to turn everyone against the Jedi was because we were the outsiders to everyone else. We cut ourselves off and excluded others from spending time with us. We only conversed with others in an official capacity most of the time. People believed that we thought ourselves above them like some sort of Gods because the abilities we possessed that they did not."

"I'm not saying you are incorrect as I know you are aware that you're correct. We tried to live simple lives devoid of happiness, love, etc., but the problem was that most of us craved it. There were several Jedi that I suspected of being involved with people, and I'm sure some of those children at the Temple were products of relationships between Jedi and their attachments." It was no secret that some of them indulged in passionate affairs while off planet. It was easy to hide, and the members on the council who followed tradition never suspected.

Leia shifted on the couch, her eyelids fluttered. "Shh…" He ran his hand through her hair to soothe her. Her face relaxed and a soft snore escaped her.

Obi-wan was suddenly reminded of a memory from two years before, only the roles were reversed.

 _Two years ago_

 _He arrived on Naboo using codes that the Senator gave him to hide his identity. The Jedi were being hunted as the purges continued. He was lucky to survive as long as he had._

 _He was here to deliver the news that there was no trace of their mutual friend to Senator Amidala. He searched everywhere, and tried to find his signature within the force. But it was as if Anakin Skywalker was gone. Where once there was a bright spot, there was now nothing._

 _He acquired transportation to travel to the Lake Country where she resided when she wasn't on Coruscant. He only knew of her location from Bail Organa who was worried about her. She wasn't her normal self. Bail said that it seemed as if she had lost part of herself._

 _The house was magnificent. It was beautiful and located right off the water. There was the balcony that overlooked everything. He had the impression that the balcony had a personal connection to his former Padawan. It was as if he could sense the man had once been here, and that he was happy. His presence was everywhere, yet nowhere._

 _Padmé came out of the house with a large smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Obi-wan observed what Bail had mentioned to him before the trip. She was only half a person. There was no passion or fire in her eyes._

" _Obi-wan, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"_

" _I've come to see you. We have much to discuss." She acquiesced and gestured for him to follow her inside._

 _On the floor, was a blond haired boy playing with his ships. "Luke, this mommy's friend Obi-wan." Luke glanced up for a few seconds before ducking his head. "He's a bit shy."_

 _He stretched his feelings to detect if the boy was force sensitive, but there was only a faint trace of him. "How old is he?"_

" _He's three almost four." She smiled wistfully at her son. "They truly grow up fast." Her eyes fell, and he was overwhelmed by the emotion that he felt coming off of her. She was feeling things, but most of all he sensed her confusion. "Sometimes I imagine a little girl with him." She shook her head at the thought._

 _Obi-wan sensed something severely off with her and gently probed around her brain when he encountered a block. It wasn't placed by her, but by someone who knew how to wield the force. There were something hidden in the recesses of her brain, which was probably the reason for her off behavior. Whatever it was, it wasn't his place to mess with it. He could end up doing more harm than good._

" _I came to inform you that there is no trace of Anakin. I've searched endlessly for him over the last three years. I can't tell you if he's dead or alive. I'm sorry." He squeezed her hand as a way to provide comfort. He was unaccustomed to doing so._

 _Her eyes watered and he watched as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "He was such a good… friend." She finally said. "I can't imagine a galaxy where he doesn't exist." Her eyes fixated on her boy, and Obi-wan's followed. He saw something that he hadn't seen before, but he was sure that it was only a coincidence. He knew Anakin would never break the Code._

It clicked with him why the girl reminded him of Padmé and why she kept dreaming about a little girl with brown curls. She had twins. The connection between Padmé and Anakin was probably strong, which was why there were residual effects in her behavior. He blocked her memories of him, which contributed to part of who she was. He decided to let Anakin keep his secrets though. It wasn't his place to interfere with his affairs anymore.

"Have you taught her how to use her abilities?" Obi-wan was quite curious to know about the girl's life.

Anakin tore his gaze from his sleeping daughter. "Mostly only basics, although she was moving stuff from a young age. She always knew what she wanted, and would call on the Force to bring it to her. We meditate occasionally, and she lacks patience." A deep chuckle resounded from the old master.

"It sounds as if the force knew what it was doing when it gave you her. Payback my old friend." Anakin narrowed his eyes to deadly slits not enjoying the teasing. "If anyone will age you, the way you aged me, it will be this little one." Obi-wan then excused himself so that he could finish composing the coded message to the leaders of the rebellion. He had to be really careful about what he wrote for if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could be dangerous for Anakin and Leia.

"Daddy?" Leia murmured sleepily, her head leaned into his touch. "I had a good dream." Her speech was somewhat slurred as she still groggy from her nap.

He smiled as he pressed his lips to her forehead. He loved when he could just hold her, and relish in the warmth of her tiny body. She was tangible evidence of the love he and his wife shared, and he would do anything to protect her. She was proof that his life had meaning and that he could do something good, despite the bad he had done.

He rubbed her head. "What was it about?"

She rubbed her eyes as she moved to sit up and sunk her body into her father's chest. "I met mama. She was really pretty. She looked kinda like me." He kissed the crown of her head as he squeezed her softly. "She was sad though. Her eyes don't sparkle, and she never smiled. She kept saying our names. Why do you think she was sad?"

He laid his head on top of her silky curls. Her hair tickled his skin, but he didn't mind. "Mommy hasn't always had an easy life. Not everything is sunshine and daisies, and sometimes people have to make sacrifices in order to what is right." He inhaled the soft flowery scent that clung to her from the time she was born. He could never figure out where it came from except that it reminded him of his wife.

"What's a sac-sacr- whatever that word you used?" He smirked at her impatience.

"It means that she had to give up a lot. The easy way would be to let everything be bad, while you could be happy. But that doesn't mean that's the right thing."

He let her consider his words. He could feel the heaviness of her thoughts through their bond in the force. She was really pondering even at her young age what it meant. "So like when we left Tatooine to come here? We gave up our family because we gotta do what is right."

Anakin was proud his little girl had made that sort of deep connection between his lesson and her own life. She was bright and learned quickly. "Yes sweetheart, sort of like that."

"Your friend is nice." She sighed. "I don't know if he likes me. I couldn't read him."

"What have I told you about doing that." He reprimanded her. While it was something the Jedi constantly used to their advantage, he didn't want his daughter relying on her abilities. They could be wrong. "It isn't right to invade someone's privacy. And people have been known to fake their auras and cloak their presences. Sometimes it is useful to read someone's emotions through the force, but it isn't right for us to interpret what it is they are feeling. How would you like it if someone told you they knew how you felt about them because they read your emotions?"

He felt the shame that rose up in her. She had never thought about it in those terms before, and she disliked that someone could potentially do that to her. "I'm sorry daddy." He felt the sincerity in her apology and smiled. His daughter while like him in many ways also had so much of her mother in her that it balanced out her personality nicely. There were contrasting parts, but they worked together instead of against her. "But does he like me?" Leia hadn't met many people in her life, and he could feel her apprehension through her body language.

"Yes, he thinks you are a special little girl. I agree." He poked her stomach causing her to emit a tiny giggle. "Obi-wan likes you just as you are princess."

"Well that's good. I like him too. You need more friends daddy." He chuckled and began tickling her endlessly.

"I- ha ha- I give. I give." She giggled as she struggled for breath.

"I don't know. The tickle monster doesn't think you are being truthful." His fingers continued to tickle her little belly and her tickle spot underneath chin.

She tried to fight against him, but he was too strong. "Daddy stop, I give. Uncle." She cried out in laughter. He stopped sensing that she might soil herself if he didn't. He wouldn't want to explain that to his old master. "So can he do cool stuff like us?"

"Yes, he was the one who actually taught me how to do things with the Force. I couldn't control my abilities when I was younger, and they usually only manifested themselves when I was in dire need of them."

"Wow." She was in complete awe. "You didn't even know how to make stuff come to you?" She craned her neck so that she was able to stare into his eyes. His eyes were a dazzling blue, and the color was her favorite. They made her feel safe and loved.

"No," he said as he brought his face down to tickle her with his eyelashes. "But I think it was a good thing. I already had dreams that came true. It scared my mother sometimes because she didn't want me to know those things." Leia wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she felt his pain.

"It'll be okay daddy. Gramma came to me once in a dream. She told me that she loved you and that you made her the happiest she ever was." Anakin stared at her in astonishment. "She said her name was Shmi, and that she was sorry she had to go. But that you were on the right path. What did she mean?" Her eyes blinked innocently at him.

He pecked her forehead as he absorbed the impact of what she said. He knew the force was strong in his daughter, but he had no idea that it had manifested into dreams. Anakin believed her though because he had never mentioned the name of his mother, and it was like a taboo to say it back on the homestead. "I'll tell you about it when you are older. How about we go talk to Obi-wan about some food?" He patted her hip to get her up and moving. He had a feeling that things were about to change and quickly.

* * *

Their belongings were packed, and they awaited for the speeder to arrive to take them to the flight pad. It was earlier than when they would normally be awake, but they did not have a choice. If they were going to leave Coruscant, it would have to be when no one was actually awake to watch them go. Luke walked sluggishly behind his mother, while rubbing his eyes tiredly. She felt awful for dragging him into this, but she could not leave him unintended.

By the time they arrived, the ship was mostly loaded. She carried Luke as he had fallen asleep during the fifteen minute ride. Bail and Mon greeted her with cheerful smiles, and she could feel the hopefulness. With Anakin on their side, they could possibly stand a chance. He was the Hero with No Fear, and he was one of the strongest Jedi Knights she knew.

The three senators conversed as they left the airspace of Coruscant and headed into hyperspace. "We've recently moved to another base. Imperial spies found the last one. The Emperor sent storm troopers to take care of the problem." They were taking liberties with their lives, but if they couldn't risk their lives for freedom and liberty, what could they risk them for?

She remembered the day she realized the Republic was dead.

 _She stood with Bail and watched as the Senate practically gave away any power they had to the Chancellor. He organized the First Galactic Empire, and they were all too naïve to comprehend what was actually happening._

" _So this is how liberty dies… with thunderous applause." She watched as the work she strived for her entire career crumbled around her._

 _There was nothing now. They had failed. The Chancellor controlled everything. It was then she knew she would do anything and everything within her power to restore order to the galaxy because this was not how people were supposed to live._

"We are located on Yavin IV now. We were originally going to Datooine, but we need somewhere the Emperor won't find us. It'll be a while before we are able to amass a large enough armada to attack. Even with Skywalker on our side, it'll be years before we destroy the Empire." She was afraid he would say that. "Our hope is to gather our wits about us, and figure out what his plans are. There are many rumors about his plans to build something called the Death Star. No one knows for sure what it is."

Padmé felt dread creep into her heart at the name. Nothing with a name such as that should exist. She had a bad feeling about what something like that could do if unleashed upon the galaxy. "I don't like it. He keeps tightening control over the galaxy, and I'm truly afraid of what he is capable of. He managed to deceive everyone for decades about his true nature. He is a duplicitous, despicable, depraved soul. I for one cannot wait for the day he is defeated." Mon and Bail smiled. They knew that part of her hatred for him resulted from the fact that he manipulated her during her first term as Queen into a vote of no confidence for the Chancellor at the time, thus paving the way for him to take over.

"Unfortunately we just don't have the resources or manpower to do anything. I wish we did, but people are terrified right now. Palpatine had declared that anyone who is a member of the Rebellion is an enemy of the galaxy, and will be executed if found." Mon's mouth was set in a grim line. Her eyes were downcast, but there was a fire that simmered beneath the surface. "I wish we had seen that snake for the monster he truly is. We were caught up in the war, but it turned out there never was a real war. He controlled everything, and we were all pawns on a Holochess board."

They broke apart as none of them were keen to discuss recent developments. The truth was that Mon was right about the Rebellion. While they had around a few thousand members, that was not nearly enough to strike the Empire. He had hundreds of thousands storm troopers and then all of those serving in the Imperial Navy. It was also dangerous for non-humans as they were viewed as lesser beings by the Emperor. It was organized chaos.

But they couldn't let darkness reign. The Republic may have fallen, but a new better Republic would one day rise from the ashes of the Empire.

* * *

 **AN- Leia is just adorable with her little potty mouth. Things are slowly moving along. Thoughts?**


End file.
